thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (film)
Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children is a 2016 fantasy film directed by Tim Burton and written by Jane Goldman based on the 2011 novel Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (Book) by Ransom Riggs. The film is an adaptation of the book. The film stars Eva Green, Asa Butterfield, Chris O'Dowd, Allison Janney, Rupert Everett, Terence Stamp, Ella Purnell, Judi Dench and Samuel L. Jackson. Synopsis When Jacob discovers clues to a mystery that stretches him across time, he finds Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. But the danger deepens after he gets to know the residents and learns about their special powers. Cast All information comes from IMDb unless otherwise noted * Eva Green as Miss Peregrine * Asa Butterfield as Jacob Portman * Ella Purnell as Emma Bloom * Samuel L. Jackson as Mr. Barron * Allison Janney as Dr. Golan * Terence Stamp as Abraham Portman * Milo Parker as Hugh Apiston * Louis Davison as Victor Bruntley * Pixie Davies as Bronwyn Bruntley * Finlay MacMillan as Enoch O’ Connor * Raffiella Chapman as Claire Densmore * Cameron King as Millard Nullings * Georgia Pemberton as Fiona Frauenfeld * Hayden Keeler-Stone as Horace Somnusson * Judi Dench as Miss Avocet * Ioan Hefin as Kev * Jennifer Jarackas as Aunt Susie * Justin Davies as Worm * Chris O'Dowd as Franklin Portman * Kim Dickens as Maryann Portman * Rupert Everett as John Lemmon * Robert Milton Wallace as Malthus Development Discussion around film companies about the movie rights to the book sparked months before the book was launched. The list of companies who took interest in "Peculiar Children"'s movie rights included Dreamworks/Disney, Paramount, Sony, Universal Studios, Warner Bros. and more. However, Fox "made a big pre-emptive bid for the project" which hugely affected Riggs's decision . Riggs stayed silent until he announced the matter himself weeks after. Tim Burton was announced as director afterwards. Jane Goldman has also been hired to adapt the story as a screenplay. Peter Chernin, Dylan Clark and Jenno Topping are producing the movie. In 2014, Fox announced that the July 2015 release of the film is moved to March 2016 and the first announcements began circulating that Eva Green and Asa Butterfield would play the part of Miss Peregrine and Jacob Portman alongside Ella Purnell as Emma Bloom. The Tampa Hillsborough Film and Digital Media Commission announced that Burton began shooting "Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children" in Hillsborough and Pinellas counties for two weeks starting Saturday February 21. Filming also took place in the UK and Belgium. The movie was expected to be released on March 4, 2016, but was soon announced that the release was delayed until Christmas Day of the same yearTweet by Ransom Riggs regarding the delay of the film's release date. The movie's release date was later brought forward to September 30th, 2016https://twitter.com/ransomriggs/status/704025441657434112. Gallery Behind the scenes MV5BMzAyYjI2N2MtMDBiZS00YTkwLTk5ZDMtMzljOTc2NGEwM2RlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTUwNTk3NTY@._V1_.jpg MV5BNWZlZWUzMTgtZDEyNi00ZTRjLTlkYWMtOGM4NWQyMDI4YzE2XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTUwNTk3NTY@._V1_.jpg MV5BNzY0ZDcwMTgtNDBmZi00YjY5LTlmOWMtMDE0NjhhNmI5ZWVkXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDk4NDEzNzk@._V1_.jpg MV5BODljMTkwYzQtYmJlMy00NjkxLWE2M2QtZjE5ZWQ5Y2JhMTgyXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTUwNTk3NTY@._V1_.jpg MV5BYjJkYzhiODMtNmVmNi00YWFlLThiZjItZWU1NGYyYTRiMTYwXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDk4NDEzNzk@._V1_.jpg MV5BYzI5NTIzMmQtYmZiNi00ZjUzLWFiOWItNzI4NjQzNWYzYWUyXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzg0NTE4MDQ@._V1_.jpg MV5BZTU0OGM1NjctMTc4MC00YTM4LWEzYjQtZmQ5MjJmZDg4NmMwXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTUwNTk3NTY@._V1_.jpg Trivia * In the books, Hollowgasts/Wights do not retain their peculiarities. In the film, they still have them (they only don't often use them when they were Hollows). * As such, Golan/Mr. Barron is presented somewhat differently. In the book, disguises and non-superpowered ingenuity allowed him to change identities, two of which were a bus driver named Mr. Barron and a psychiatrist named Dr. Golan. Though his true name is unknown, he was primarily thought of as Dr. Golan. In the film version, he uses his shapeshifting peculiarity to pose as a female psychologist named Dr. Golan as well as many others, but Mr. Barron is apparently his original name, dating back at least to the experiement that transformed him and his cohorts. It must be noted that this is quite different from the online rumor that Mr. Barron is an entirely new villain created for the film: it is a simple change in which name he primarily uses, and how the change of identities is achieved. * The peculiarities of Olive and Emma were switched. Emma's peculiarity was now air while Olive's peculiarity was fire. * Emma already knew that Abe was dead before Jake enters the loop. * In the film, Fiona talked more. In the book, she only talked in emergencies. * Fiona's hair appears to be braided nicely in the film in the books she is said to have messy hair. * Bronwyn appears to be younger in the film. Her age must be the same as what Olive was in the book. * Olive appears to be a teen. Her age must be the same as what Bronwyn was in the book. * Hugh appears to be younger. * Fiona appears to be younger. * Horace appears to be in his pre-teens. * Enoch appears to be older. * Hugh didn't wear goggles as shown as in the photograph in the book. * The rising of a shipwreck from the underwater was not featured in the book. * The Masked Ballerinas appeared in the movie, but they were only known as "The Twins". * The carnival was not included in the book. * At the end of the film, Miss Peregrine can still transform from her peregrine falcon form to her human form, unlike in the book's conclusion, where she was unable to transform into her human form. * Abraham Portman was revived at the end of the film. In the book, he was deceased throughout the series. * There are a lot of loops featured in the film. * Olive became the love interest of Enoch in the film, though in the book they only have moderate to little conversations. * Enoch has an interesting thing for necrophilia. * Their loop is set in September 3, 1943. * Hollowgasts are more known as "Hollows" through the film. They can also enter loops, which they could not in the book. * Hollowgasts eat eyes instead of souls in the movie. * It should be noted that the final battle, where in the book there is one hollowgast and one wight, instead in the film there is one wight and four hollowgasts, and also all of the peculiar children. * In the film, Mr. Barron takes Jacob at knife-point and threatens to kill Jacob unless Miss Peregrine takes her bird form and willingly goes into a cage, whereas in the book, Jacob was not there for the kidnapping of Miss Peregrine, and Hugh was held at gunpoint. * The photos were all slightly different in the film and not as many pictures were shown as in the book * In the book, Miss Peregrine does not send anyone to get Jacob Portman; instead, Jacob chases after Emma and is taken prisoner by Emma, who wants to take him to Miss Peregrine. In the film, the pub is destroyed and there are about five peculiars who go to retrieve Jacob, where he runs but is taken back to the loop when Emma and Olive save him and take him to the loop from the pub. * In the film, the Twins' peculiarities of being able to turn people into stone are displayed. References ro:Copiii domnişoarei Peregrine: Între două lumi fr:Miss Peregrine et les enfants particuliers (film) Category:Films Category:Peculiar Children series Category:Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (film)